


Dear Tessa

by JUSTplainHate



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Books, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Holding, Holding Hands, Hugging, Hugs, Kisses, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Snuggling, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, kind, kiss, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: So I haven't written fanfiction in months so I am really rusty but I am getting back into it, I will write longer chapters soonalso yes I ship Jessa but I also ship Wessa as well but this is mostly Jessa





	Dear Tessa

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fanfiction in months so I am really rusty but I am getting back into it, I will write longer chapters soon 
> 
> also yes I ship Jessa but I also ship Wessa as well but this is mostly Jessa

The light shone in the room gently, the tainted window softening the light making it a light purple colour that shined on the beige walls on the room. A woman laid in bed reading a book carefully turning the pages, her heartbeat and the soft turns of paper was the only sound to be heard in the silent room.

 

A knock on the door startled her as she looked across the room towards the door “Yes? Who is it?” She asked putting the book on the nightstand table and got up from her bed brushing down her dress.

 

A man walked in, his face was pale and his eyes looked tired, white soft hair covered his eyes “Hello Tessa” he said softly “I came to check up on you” he added walking towards her slowly smiling.

 

A few days ago Tessa went on a demon hunt and got poisoned from an attack, she has been in the infirmary for a few days healing and only yesterday she left the infirmary when the medics said she was healthy enough to leave.

 

Tessa gave a warm smile towards James "I am fine now" she paused looking at James, his eyes were tired and it didn't look like he got more sleep "Thank you for checking up on me" she smiled walking to her vanity cabinet and grabbing a brush.

 

"I best be off now Tess unless you want me to stay" his voice trailed off looking around the room. Books were neatly shelved, one book caught his eyes 'A Tale of Two City's' he smiled and walked towards it and picked it up.

 

"It was a good read," Tessa said looking at James who was holding the book gently "I read it all the time and if you want to stay you can" she added smiling softly as she tied her hair back into a loose ponytail.

 

James smiled a little and shook his head “I have to be somewhere, William said him and I had a mission to go to today” he said quietly flipping through the pages of the book he held in his hand “I should get going before William comes up and questions why I am here”

Tessa gave soft laugh "if he was here you wouldn't dare question it, he wouldn't let you" she smiled to James who gave a small chuckle "you know it's true"

 

James nodded "I wouldn't but he will so I best be off before he comes" slowly making his way to the door limping "Tessa?" James questioned.

 

Tessa looked at him and smiled "yes James?"

 

"Can I visit you after when Willam isn't on my back?" He softly spoke.

 

Smiling she nodded "yes, of course, James, you are welcome anytime you want"

 

"Thank you, Tessa, I will see you later" James spoke walking out the door and into the lit hallway, he walked down to the kitchen to were Willam was smiling at himself.

 

"What took you so long with Tessa” he smirked looking at James who was blushing trying to hide his face.

 

“How did you know I was with Tessa? And why are you here you were supposed to get ready for the mission" James said changing the subject quickly walking to William.


End file.
